Foods
Acquiring new dishes Different types of dishes can be acquired by unlocking recipes/menus from many unique countries in Restaurant Tycoon 2. Food Boxes When you have dishes that haven't been unlocked yet, you can use Food Boxes to unlock them. You can buy Food Boxes with 75 Skill Points. Tickets When you purchase a new menu with tickets, there will be locked dishes that you will have to unlock later on as you progress with your restaurant. You can unlock these dishes when you earn lunchboxes at the end of each day. Currently, you can unlock menues by levelling up. Dishes are still locked. (Please note that this used to be out in BETA. It is unknown what the future update will be for again, if possible.)''' New Restaurants In Restaurant Tycoon 2, you can have multiple restaurants in different save files. '''To increase your amount of dishes, open a new restaurant and choose different countries. These new dishes will then be able to be cooked at any of your restaurants. (Note: You still have to unlock these dishes via Food Boxes) Courses There are 3 courses in each meal; Customers will have the option to choose a "starter" to start'' their meal course at your restaurant. Then, they can order their primary meal, the "''main course". After that, their final option is to order dessert if they choose to. Not all customers will order a starter or dessert dish. List of countries/regions * Africa * Australia (Oceania) * Austria & Hungary (Austria-Hungary) * Belgium & Netherlands (Benelux) * China * France (Gaul) * Germany * Greece * India * Indonesia * Italy * Japan * Korea * Mexico (Central America) * Russia * Scandinavia * South America * Thailand * The Middle East * (The) Philippines * (The) United Kingdom (Great Britian) * (The) United States * Turkey * Vietnam Turkish Food ''Main Courses: *Lamb Kebab *Chicken Kebab *Köfte Turkish Meatballs Desserts: *Baklava *Turkish Delight Thai Food Starters: *Tom Yum Soup Main Courses: *Pad Thai *Chicken with Cashew Nuts *Thai Red Curry *Thai Green Vietnamese Food Starters: *Summer Rolls *Phuc Gai Soup Main Courses: *Pho Noodle Soup *Banh Mi Baguette *Banh Xeo Middle Eastern Food Starters: *Hummus and Pita *Fafalel Main Courses: *Shawarma *Chicken Kabsa Korean Food Starters: *Kimchi Main Courses: *Bibimbap *Japchae Noodles *Bulgogi BBQ *Cold Noodles Desserts: *Hotteok Pancake Indonesian Food Starters: *Prawn Cracker *Soto Soup Main Courses: *Satay Skewer *Nasi Goreng Indian Food Starters: *Naan Bread *Papadums *Samosa *Onion Bhaji Main Courses: *Chicken Curry *Tandoori Chicken *Vegetable Curry *Prawn Curry *Biryani Desserts: *Mango Pudding *Gulab Jamun *Kheer Rice Pudding German Food Main Courses: *Spätzle Pasta *Bratwurst *Schnitzel *Currywurst Desserts: *Pretzel *Bavarian Cream French Food Starters: *Quiche *Croissant Main Courses: *Lobster Bisque *Omelette *Ratatouille Desserts: *Crepes *Macarons *Creme Caramel *Profiteroles Dutch Food (Belgium & Netherlands) Starters: *Bitterballen Main Courses: *Moules-Frites Desserts: *Belgian waffle *Stroopwafel *Oliebol Doughnuts Japanese Food Starters: *Tiger Sushi *Prawn Tempura *Crab Sushi *Dragon Sushi Main Courses: *Ramen Noodles *Nigiri *Miso Soup *Yakitori *Chicken Teriyaki Desserts: *Dango *Mochi Italian Food Starters: *Italian Salad *Garlic Bread Main Courses: *Cheese Pizza *Pepperoni Pizza *Spaghetti And Meatballs *Lasagna *Ravioli *Spaghetti Carbonara *Spaghetti Bolognese *Vegetable Pizza Desserts: *Ice Cream *Tiramisu Chinese Food Starters: *Spring Rolls *Duck Rolls *Prawn Toast *Chinese Dumplings Main Courses: *Sweet and Sour Pork *Fried Rice *Kung Pao Chicken *Chow Mein *Peking Duck Desserts: *Egg Tart *Mooncake British Food Starters: *Tomato Soup *Vegetable Soup *Cottage pie Main Courses: *Roast Dinner *Fish and Chips *Pork Pie Desserts: *Sponge Cake *Bakewell tarts *Cupcakes *Muffin *Sticky toffee pudding American Food Starters: *Onion Rings *Chicken Wings Main Courses: *Cheeseburger *Hotdog Desserts: * Donuts *Cheesecake *Cookies Greek Food Starters: *Pita Bread *Calamari Main Courses:'' *Souvlaki Skewer *Gyro Category:Foods